Ghost
Ghost is a comic book superhero created by Strider on the Pride High message boards. Publication history Strider, a reader on the Pride High message boards, created Ghost, along with the character Red Shadow, in October of 2006. Though Ghost has not appeared in the comic, it is assumed he will make his debut in its pages. However, since Strider retains full ownership rights of the character, Ghost may also appear elsewhere, unconnected to Pride High. Character history Adrian Brandon wasn't always who he felt he was. His parents, Jacob, a homophobic drunk, and Marilyn, a bored writer but loving mother, could never properly understand their former daughter for his unpredictable behavior. His father never approved of him being a transgendered bisexual, but Adrian didn't care. Marilyn accepted him nonetheless, for as a mother, it was her duty to do so. He often suffered at school when he had cut his hair to look like a boy and was thrown out of the house at the age of 13 when Jacob had once again gotten into one of his drunken rages. During this absence, he had gotten enough money from his relatives and part-time job to afford a sex change. A year later, Adrian returned home and retrieved his mother before his father killed her, as he often threatened he would. He, using his money that he earned from his part-time job, purchased plane tickets to the U.S. to make a better life for Marilyn and himself. There, already having learned of his powers, was convinced by his mother to attend school to help him get better his powers. Poseidon Prep became his school of choice. Personality Not afraid to meet new people or try new things. Often lets his conscience get the better of him. Very easy-going, reasonable and fun person to be with. Enjoys having a good time and has a tendency to over-apologize sometimes. Powers and equipment Can walk through walls and any other surface he chooses and when he chooses to. Also has the ability to camouflage the tone of his skin to match the environment which he is in. Has been known to be able to speak to reptiles and certain other underwater creatures. In addition, he can retain his body temperature as well as control it. He can make it so that his body heat is as cold as death or as hot as the sun. He has had sufficient training in karate, aikido, judo, and hsing-i, and is very sneaky and adept in hiding. When camouflaging his skin with is environment, it takes a few seconds to blend in, rendering him vulnerable. He is also somewhat vulnerable to psionic attacks. Ghost has an extendable chain with a metal spike on one end, meant to grapple on things, but could also be used as a weapon. Also, he is always seen wearing a special necklace, that he rarely takes off. No one knows why he does. Category:Publisher: Pride Comics Category:Transsexuals Category:FTM Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Camouflaging characters Category:Body heat regulators Category:Phasing characters